meenzer_werderbuchfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Fastnachtslieder
right|300px Meenz bleibt Meenz wie es singt und lacht. __TOC__ Fassenacht in Meenz Von: OLIVER MAGER Der Vorhang fällt das Licht geht aus die Show ist vorbei und alle gehn nach Haus Und jeder denkt sich noch so beim nachhause gehn Mensch wie war der Abend wieder wunderschön. Doch nur ein Clown der konnt das alles nicht verstehn und er wollt partout nicht von der Bühne gehn Voller Trauer stehn ihm Tränen im Gesicht und eine Stimme leise zu ihm spricht: Schließe Deine Augen, hab Geduld und wart darauf denn irgendwann geht ganz bestimmt der Vorhang wieder auf. Dann ist Fassenacht in Mainz, Fassenacht in Meenz, wenn die fünfte Jahreszeit beginnt erwacht in mir das Kind. Dann ist Fassenacht in Meenz, Fassenacht in Meenz wenn Gott Jokus uns zu Narren tauft erwacht - in mir das Kind. Am Aschermittwoch ist's soweit und es vergeht die fünfte Jahreszeit viele schöne Stunden haben wir verbracht bei unsrer goldig Meenzer Fassenacht. Lasst uns stolz auf jeden Tag sein der beginnt an dem wir wieder so wie Kinder sind und schon beim nächsten Mal da gibt's ein Wiedersehn, wo wir alle Hand in Hand zusammen stehn. Genau wie dieser Clown warten wir schon heut darauf denn irgendwann geht für uns der Vorhang wieder auf. Dann ist Fassenacht in Mainz, Fassenacht in Meenz, wenn die fünfte Jahreszeit beginnt erwacht in mir das Kind. Dann ist Fassenacht in Meenz, Fassenacht in Meenz wenn Gott Jokus uns zu Narren tauft erwacht in mir das Kind. Dann ist Fassenacht in Mainz, Fassenacht in Meenz, wenn die fünfte Jahreszeit beginnt erwacht in mir das Kind. Dann ist Fassenacht in Meenz, Fassenacht in Meenz wenn Gott Jokus uns zu Narren tauft erwacht in mir das Kind. Heile, heile Gänsje 1. Bei all den kleinen Kinderlein Gibts manchen großen Schmerz: Hat's Püppchen was am Fingerlein Bricht Mutti fast das Herz, Dann kommt die Mama schnell herbei Nimmt's Kindchen auf den Schoß Und sagt bedauernd: Ei, ei, ei, Ja was hat mein Kindchen bloß? Bewegt sie es ans Herze zieht Und singet ihm zum Trost das Lied: Refrain: Heile, heile Gänsje Es is bald wieder gut, Es Kätzje hat a Schwänzje Es is bald wieder gut, Heile heile Mausespeck In hunnert Jahr is alles weg. 2. Und sind die Kinder größer dann Erwacht im Herz die Lieb Es dreht sich alles um den Mann Den bösen Herzensdieb, Doch wenn das Herz in Flammen steht Vor Liebe, Lust und Glück, Der Mann sehr oft von Dannen geht Läßt weinend sie zurück. Dann singt die Mutter angst und bang Das Lied das sie dem Kind einst sang: Refrain: 3. Das Leben ist kein Tanzlokal, Das Leben ist sehr ernst, Es bringt so manche Herzensqual, Wenn du es kennen lernst, Doch brich nicht unter seiner Last, Sonst wärest du ein Tor, Und trag was du zu tragen hast, Geduldich mit Humor, Und denk dein ganzes Leben lang, Ans Lied das dir die Mutter sang: Refrain: Nachkriegsstrophe 4. Wär ich einmal der Herr Gott holt, dann wisste isch nur eens, isch nähm in meine Arme weit mein arm zertrümmert meenz und streichelt ichs ganz sanft und lieb und sach hab nur Geduld isch bau disch wieder auf geschwind. Ja du warst doch garned schuld isch mach disch widder wunderschee du kannst du derfst ned unnergehn Refrain: Neu 4. Wenn ich mir so mei Meeenz betracht, Dann denk ich in meim Sinn Mer hat's mit Meeenz genau gemacht, Wie mit der Stadt Berlin, Man hat's zerstört, hat's zweigeteilt Und trotzdem hab ich Mut Zu Glabe das des alles heilt, Ach des werd wieder gut. Meeenz un Berlin ihr seit so schön, Ihr könnt ihr derft nid unnergehn, Heile, heile Gänsje Es is bald widder gut, Es Kätzje hat e Schwänzje Es is bald widder gut, Heile heile Mausespeck In hunnerd Jahr is alles weg. Meenz bleibt Meenz Refrain: Meenz bleibt Meenz, so lang durch Meenz noch fliesst de Rhoi Meenz bleibt Meenz, so lang's noch gibt Weck, Worscht und Woi. Meenz bleibt Meenz, unn krieht die Welt die Kränk unn kracht: Meenz bleibt Meenz, mein liebes goldiges Meenz ! 1. Wenn mich emol en Wandersmann deht fraache, woher ich bin unn wo mei Heimat wär' do wißt ich em nix annerster zu saache: zu rate iss des ganz bestimmt nit schwer, bei uns dehäm gibt's Butzebewel, Monder, gibts Vilzbach, Triller, Markt unn Gaadefeld. gibts Bajass un gibts goldig Oos, gibts Gockes, Schambes, Nickeloos, dem Done Rickes Balzer seine Welt. Refrain 2. Wenn mich emol en Messfremde deht fraache, wie es bei uns schon dann und wann passiert, "Sie haben eine merkwürdige Sprache!" Do geh ich hin unn sag dem unscheniert: "Dir fehlt vielleicht de Abfluss an de Andau, mein lieber Freund, is dir denn des nit klar? Bedenk, du fraachst en Völkerstamm, der garnit annerst bawwele kann unn dem sei Sprach noch niemals annerst war. Refrain 3. Wenn mich emol de Klapperstorch gefragt hätt', wie er mich in seim Schnabbel hot gebracht, wohin er mich dann eigentlich sollt bringe, ich hätt's dem Schlapperschorsch schun klar gemacht. Ich will dohie, wo Newwelinge duhn brenne, unn wo mer mit de Klepper ratscht unn singt. Ach Klicker bambele deht ich gern, ich möcht' do abgelosse wern wo Ritz am Baa an Fassenacht erklingt. Refrain Kategorie:Werderbuch